


My Princess

by MisfitWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitWriter/pseuds/MisfitWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and short stories revolving around our favorite pirate and his princess. Rating may go up, I have a few ideas rolling around in my head for some fun stuff ;) Genres vary. Feel free to request something!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Role Reversal

Regina stormed out of the diner, leaving Emma to stare after her in devastated shock. Killian had warned her about saving this woman, about bringing her to the future. He couldn’t have been more right; she had destroyed so much because she wanted to play hero. After everything Regina had overcome, after how much she had grown, what she wanted so much was ripped away from her. And it was all her fault.

The blonde felt her chest tighten and her eyes burn with tears. Her breathing became short and harsh, and Emma’s vision tunneled. After everything, she had ruined Regina’s happy ending. With a sharp exhale, she stumbled backwards, ready to flee into the back of the bed and breakfast-

Until she stepped back into a warm, solid wall. Killian’s hand fell gently onto her shoulder, but she smoothly spun out of his grasp, past her worried parents, and into the inn hallway. Once she was alone, she fell back against the wall and dragged her hands through her hair. She was supposed to be the frickin’ Savior, not destroyer. She’d watched her mother’s guilt over her role in Daniel’s death eat at her long enough to recognize that she must’ve felt the same way.

Emma tried to put herself into Regina’s shoes, to imagine how the other woman must be feeling. After so much pain, so long seeking vengeance, she’d finally overcome her darkness and found a man who could give her a second chance. Robin was one person who could truly understand and accept her for all of her flaws and strengths. After all, Robin had also lost a love once…well, thought he’d lost. Out of the blue, this woman, his first love, walked right back in as if no time had passed. Emma couldn’t imagine…

And then, with terrifying clarity, she could. Like a punch in the gut, Emma felt all of those fears that had kept her from letting Killian in rushing back, as she pictured Killian’s face if that had been his Milah walking back into his life. Her legs suddenly couldn’t seem to hold her anymore, and she slid down the wall with a shuddering exhale.

CSCSCSCS

Killian turned and watched Emma rush out of the diner, and then raised an eyebrow at her parents. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Robin hurry out the door after Regina. David started to go after her, but Mary Margaret grabbed his arm. Killian sent her a grateful half-smile, ruffled Henry’s hair as he walked by, and nodded reassuringly to David. If only he felt as reassured as he appeared. After everything they’d been through, Killian couldn’t lie to himself and pretend that he didn’t have any lingering fear that she would shut him out again. Alas, his beloved was in pain, and he would not leave her to suffer alone. 

When his eyes fell on her, Killian’s heart ached. She was crouched against the wall, hear forehead pressed against her knees. Her body was trembling visibly, and her hands were clenched tightly into fists.

“Your family is worried after your hasty exit, love,” he murmured, slowly making his way to her as if she were an injured animal. When she looked up at him with tears running down her face and fear in her eyes, he closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of her. “What is it, Swan? This is more than guilt,” he murmured, lifting her chin gently to draw her gaze.

“This is my fault…you warned me, Killian…Regina won’t ever forgive me. She’s going to go darkside again because of this.” 

Killian shook his head. “You were acting with the best intentions, darling. You had no way to know who she would be. And you don’t know that she and Robin are through. He left his boy with Marian and followed her.”

Emma’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before her expression became guarded. “But Marian is the mother of his child…his first love.” The uncharacteristic fear and uneasiness in her eyes tore at his heart, but he knew that she needed to voice her concerns to him in her own time. “W-what…what would you do if our roles were reversed? If it had been Milah to suddenly show up alive, especially considering we now know time travel can be done?”

Killian’s eyes clenched and he drew a slow breath. There it is. “Emma…”

A single tear slid down her face. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t feel anything, Killian,” she murmured sadly. 

A tender smile crossed the pirate’s face, and he watched confusion fill her eyes. Hook’s hand slid up to cradle her jaw, and he captured her lips in a searing kiss, drawing a gasp against his mouth. He felt Emma tense, and tilted his head with a slow stroke of his tongue across her own. Slowly, she melted against him, her fingers curling into the lapels of his coat. He slid his hooked arm around her back, and tugged her to her feet. Once they were upright, Killian backed Emma against the wall once more, this time using his hips to keep her in place. 

He felt her gasp again, but the way her fingers slid to his neck as she grew more insistent. Before they got out of hand, particularly considering her family could follow him at any moment, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers to catch his breath.

“Of course I would feel something. She was my first love, after all. But Swan, would you go back to Bae if he returned? And let’s face it, love, the chance of that is considerably higher than Milah ever coming back.”

Emma stared into his eyes for a long moment, and he watched the understanding dawn in her green depths. “Of course not, Killian. Aside from the fact that he left me, I could never turn my back on you. Not after everything we’ve been through.”

Hook smiled affectionately, and stepped back just enough to give her space from the wall. When she followed him anyway, his heart swelled and he felt himself falling for her even harder than he’d thought possible. He didn’t care what it took, he would never give up proving to her just how much he cherished her. “And what makes you think my love for you is any different? Don’t forget, Swan, I knew this long before you warmed up to me.”

Emma gave him a teary laugh, and then pulled him down for another chaste kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in the fact that he could kiss her and hold her whenever he chose. “Love, as much as I would love to continue this right now, your family will be expecting us back at the party. I reckon your father will not appreciate my not returning with you, considering they haven’t been informed of, well…us.” 

Emma nodded with a smile, and reached down to intertwine their fingers. “Let’s remedy that, shall we?”


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daddy!Killian AU I didn't even realize I wanted to write!!

Emma tossed her keys on the table with a long-suffering sigh. It had been one of those days that just _wouldn’t end_ , and it was late by the time she’d trudged into her house. The smell of the ocean calmed her somewhat, but she knew she wouldn’t relax until she saw her children and husband. A small grin tugged at her lips at the thought of her family, and so she forwent her dinner, and ducked into the living room.

 

Confusion crossed her face when the room was empty. “Hello?” she called out, turning towards the stairs.

 

“Up here, mom!” Henry called from what she assumed was his room. Skipping every other step, Emma reached him quickly, and found her fourteen-year-old son lying on his bed, reading. “Dad’s giving Riley a bath.”

 

Hearing her son call Killian ‘dad’ warmed her heart. After so long without a father figure, after so long thinking his father was a deserter and then losing him after learning the truth, the way that Killian had taken Henry under his wing and doted on him as if Henry were his own finally gave her son someone to trust and depend on.

 

“How was school today, kid?”

 

Henry shrugged. “Eh, it was okay. The sub while Grandma’s out is really boring.”

 

Emma smiled, thinking of the little brother or sister on their way any day now. “Well it’s late, and a school night. Not too much longer, okay?” Henry nodded, and Emma shut his door behind her. The muffled sound of splashing and high-pitched giggles led her to her children’s bathroom. Quietly, she crept to the bathroom and opened the door. The sight before her had tears instantly burning in her eyes.

 

Killian was kneeling before the tub, his plaid shirt’s sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His brace was missing, likely on their bed. His free hand was holding a small foam version of beloved Jolly Roger, and he was speaking in hushed tones as if he were Smee. Emma raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against the doorway. Killian continued in his imaginary adventure, changing his voice as he portrayed various members of his crew.

 

“Should we make him walk the plank, love? Or does he get another chance?” His blue eyes looked up to meet the familiar blue gaze of his two-year-old daughter, whose rapt attention brought a smile to the faces of both of her parents.

 

“Plank, papa! Plank!” she cried happily, clapping tiny pudgy hands.

 

Killian laughed, a sound that warmed Emma to her soul. “We’ll make a pirate of you yet, little duckling.”

 

Emma couldn’t suppress the chuckle his words triggered. Killian’s gaze snapped to hers in surprise, and lit up at the sight of her. “It is taking far less time corrupting our daughter than it did to corrupt you, love. But it worked, did it not?”

 

The blonde nodded. “Finish up here, put Riley to bed, and perhaps I’ll show you just how well it worked.” Her husband raised an eyebrow at her, fighting to suppress a smirk, and nodded. She watched silently as her husband tenderly bathed their daughter, and Emma lost herself for a moment thinking over their lives together. He had been so good with Henry from the day they arrived in Storybrooke following their adventure in Neverland. He had captivated her son, respected and adored him even before Emma had allowed him into her heart. He’s been the strong father figure in Henry’s life during the start of his challenging teen years, and had steadfastly supported Emma in raising him since she did accept him into her heart.

 

Watching him with Riley was a whole different story. She positively _melted_ when she got to witness moments like this: moments when he was the furthest from the dark, vengeful man she’d first met that he could possibly be. When his face openly displays the way he was utterly wrapped around his daughter’s little finger, when he handled her with care that should have seemed out of place on a pirate such as himself. When his voice took on a timbre reserved solely for her. And the total adoration he received from her in return told Emma that her daughter felt much the same as her father.

 

Killian pulled her from her thoughts when he began toweling off Riley. She smiled one last time before she turned and crept into her bedroom, sneaking into their large closet and shutting the door behind her. He wanted a pirate out of his wife, a pirate would be what he got. As she dressed quickly, her thoughts drifted once more. Had someone told her three and a half years ago that this would be her life, she would have laughed. After growing up as an orphan, she’d never thought herself worthy of a family, worthy of the love of a good man. Then Hook had come into her life, had slowly left Hook behind in favor of Killian, and became a good man _for_ her. He stayed by her side, regardless of the risk to his own life, and proved to her that he would not abandon her. He’d stolen her heart by proving he loved her entire family, and proving that she was his home just as much as he and her family were hers.

 

“Riley is already fast asleep love…Emma?” the man she’d been contemplating called from their room. She hurried to adjust herself, and lifted her hood over her head. She slowly opened the door, and fought to suppress a smirk as his jaw dropped and his cobalt eyes raked appreciatively over her. “Swan…” he choked, his voice tight. Emma sauntered towards him, feeling shaky in response to the way his eyes locked on hers and followed her. Even as she moved past him to shut their bedroom door and lock it, he remained stock-still. She glanced down at herself, and smirked at the way her corset make her breasts look fantastic. She wasn’t sure if it was also responsible for her difficulty breathing; experience proved that the man before her was just as likely to be the culprit.

 

“I’m going to need you to put your hook back on,” she breathed in his ear from behind him. A tremor visibly shook his body, and she reached towards his nightstand to retrieve it for him. She began carefully positioning it, grinning wickedly up at him when she noticed how his eyes had finally left her face. As she fastened one of the straps over his shoulder, she purposely pushed her chest closer to his face and chuckled when his breath hitched in his throat. “You’ve expressed your appreciation for the fact that I’ve got a little pirate in me on several occasions. Right now, I’d like to make that statement true in a more… _literal_ sense, Captain.”

 

Killian’s eyes finally met hers once more, almost black with desire, and she was able to watch his control vanish. “As you wish, milady.” Emma was unable to respond as his lips crashed hard and fast onto hers and his hand reached down to take a firm grip of her backside. She smiled against his lips, and tangled her own hands in the collar of his shirt.


	3. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after the Frozen arc.

Killian Jones inhaled deeply, feeling whole as salt air mingled with the scent of his wife's shampoo in his nose. She leaned back against his chest, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Killian pressed his lips to her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her, his hand splaying out protectively across the swell of her pregnant belly. Everything was _right_ with his family…the woman he loved was five months along with his first child, Henry had welcomed him into their family with open arms, and the Charmings had found a new ship for them to call their own. It was not the Jolly Roger, but the heart in the gesture meant the world to the former pirate. It was on that ship, facing the ocean, where the couple found themselves in that moment.

After helping Elsa return to her family, Storybrooke had been relatively quiet. Rumplestiltskin had finally made peace with Killian, and Regina had made peace with Emma after Robin ensured her that, while he loved Marion, he'd made peace with her loss and had given his heart to the former Evil Queen.

"I believe your parents and boy are expecting us for dinner, love," he murmured against her neck as his lips trailed kisses up to her jaw. He felt Emma sigh breathily and tilt her head to grant him better access to her soft skin, and the pirate grinned and nipped gently with his teeth.

"And you, Killian, are doing nothing to encourage me to move from this spot." Her left hand tangled in his hair, and her right hand laid gently over his on her belly. He gave her a low, rumbling hum in response, before pulling back and kissing her temple. When he stepped away from her, Emma turned in his arms and smiled. "But you're right, we should get there before they start to wonder where we are."

Killian offered Emma his arm, leading her off the ship and back onto the pier. He looked down at her, and was rewarded with a devastating smile. "Love-"

"It's no Jolly Roger, but it is a beautiful vessel nonetheless." It took several seconds for Killian to recognize the voice, but when he did, his world threatened to shatter around him. The raw emotion from the memories the voice triggered hit him like a punch to the gut, and his steps faltered. Emma glanced at him before turning to look at the newcomer. Slowly, Killian turned as well, and took in the sight of the woman he'd lost centuries ago. "Hello, Killian."

Emma looked between the stranger and her husband for a moment, until the agony on his face made it perfectly clear. "What? How?"

"It has been far too long, my love," Milah continued, ignoring Emma altogether as she stepped up into Killian's space. Emma watched his face, watched as it fell into a blank mask despite the subtle tells of pain. His arm was tense under her fingers, and she squeezed it gently. His only indication that he'd noticed was a quick flicker of his eyes and shift towards her.

"Indeed. How are you here, Milah?" Killian questioned, his face pale.

"That would be my doing," a new voice called. Emma's attention shifted to a man that appeared behind Milah. Killian stepped protectively in front of his wife, never taking his eyes from his former love. "A bit defensive, are we?"

"Who are you?" Killian demanded.

"Someone who knows a thing or two about the people in this town. Including you, _Captain Hook_. And thanks to people like you, my life has been ruined. So here I am, taking back what was stolen from me."

"That doesn't explain how _she_ is here. Magic can't bring back the dead," Emma pointed out.

"No, but it can bring out a person's deepest regrets and fears. Manifest them, so to speak. The dear Captain's was just too sweet to pass up on my way in to town. His first love, who died in his arms, brought back three hundred years later? And when he's got a new _whore_ , nonetheless? I simply couldn't resist. Milah, dear?"

Before Killian or Emma could respond to what the man had said, Killian was thrown sideways against the boat and pinned there. He struggled against the invisible bonds keeping him in place, but to no avail. The man vanished with a cackle.

Emma stumbled backwards a step when Milah appeared directly in front of her. "So this is the woman who claimed my beloved's heart after mine was so viciously ripped from my chest?"

"Milah…" Killian called, his voice trembling. The woman turned her head with a wicked smirk that was painfully out of place on his first love's face. In that moment, he knew without a doubt that she was a specter…she was not real.

"What makes you think you are worthy of him? What makes you so _special_ , hmm?" she questioned, coming up toe to toe with Emma. The blonde tried to take a step back, but instead yelped in pain when Milah plunged her hand into Emma's chest and gripped her heart with cold fingers.

"NO!" Killian screamed, terror racing through him for his wife and unborn child. "No, Milah, please! I beg of you, don't do this!" He yanked desperately against the force holding him. "Milah!" Emma's pained eyes found his own, and his struggles increased.

"Well well, it would appear as though the lowly pirate fell in love with the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. The Savior." The Specter turned her eyes to Killian. "Now I understand why _you_ fell for _her_ , but what did she _ever_ see in _you_?"

Killian stumbled to catch himself as the force pinning him down abruptly released, and he took slow steps towards the women. "I am no longer the man you know, Milah. I have a family now… _please_ let her go." The pirate held his hands out to show he would not harm her.

"I can see that, Killian. Oh how quickly you must've moved on after my death. Why should I not take back what was _mine_?" Milah questioned with a squeeze of her hand. Emma cried out in pain, and Killian drew his sword. "You choose her, over me?"

"Milah, he spent three hundred years trying to avenge your death," Emma pointed out, placing her hand gently on Milah's wrist in an attempt to reach any semblance of the woman her husband had loved.

The specter stared at her indignantly, and then sneered at Killian. "So be it, you shall have _neither_ of us." Fear paralyzed him for a moment, preventing him from even crying out as Milah yanked her hand back.

Only to be thwarted when Emma's heart hit a barrier. Relief threatened to stagger Killian, his mind flashing back to the beach in the Enchanted Forest when he'd first met Emma and Cora had tried to take her heart. Milah screamed out her frustration, trying twice more to pull the Savior's heart free. With her lack of success, the specter released Emma and ignored her as the blonde collapsed, catching herself and holding her abdomen protectively. Killian instinctively stepped towards her, but Milah appeared directly in front of him.

"We could go off on adventures together again, Killian. We could return to the pirate's life. We were happy, were we not?" She reached up to caress his face, smiling tenderly when Killian's eyes fluttered closed, his face twisted in pain. Her touch brought back memories long suppressed, and reignited a flame of bittersweet agony that Emma had helped him overcome in the years they had known one another. "Come away with me."

"You aren't real, Milah. Even if you _were_ real, our time has passed. As I said, I am no longer the man you loved. I will not become him again, and I will not abandon my family."

Milah raised an eyebrow as if giving him one more chance to follow her, and then turned with a flourish. Killian saw the glint of a dagger, and allowed instinct to take over his actions. His hooked arm reached forward, wrapping around her shoulders, and he drove his sword into her back. Tears filled his eyes as she gasped, and he pressed his forehead to the back of her shoulder as he struggled to push back his renewed grief. "I'm sorry, Milah."

The pirate's body curled forward as the specter dissolved, and he would've collapsed if it weren't for Emma. She pushed herself to her feet, and gently tugged the sword from his hand. Her hands gently cradled her husband's face, drawing his gaze. The utter devastation in his eyes broke her heart, but once he registered her touch and her presence, relief overpowered the pain. "Emma," he breathed, drawing her tightly against his chest. She held him just as tightly, offering up any strength she could give him.

"I'm here, I'm okay… _we're_ okay," she whispered, drawing back and placing his hand on the swell of her stomach just as she felt a kick. A low sob was wrenched from him, and she cradled the back of his neck with her free hand. Pain-clouded blue eyes met green. "You protected us."

He hugged her again, running his hand through her hair and murmuring her name. "I thought I was going to lose you," he murmured when he eased his grip and allowed her to step back. His hand remained on her shoulder as if he were afraid to let her go.

"We're not going anywhere," she assured gently. "I love you."

"And I you, Swan." Emma grinned at the use of his preferred name for her. _Emma_ only came out in desperation, so for him to return to calling her by her maiden name meant he was calming down from their ordeal.

"Emma! Killian! Are you two okay?" David called as he jogged up to them, eyeing the sword on the ground and the way the couple looked at one another. They both turned towards him, and Killian wrapped his arm protectively around Emma's waist. "What happened?"

"It seems like we might have a new big bad in Storybrooke…someone who is able to manifest a person's deepest regrets and fears. Not fun," Emma replied, glancing between her husband and her father. Her hand fell to her stomach, and Killian's fingers automatically sought her own. "We're okay, but we need to have a meeting and let everyone know. Figure out what to do next."

David took in the way Killian's arm stretched protectively across Emma, the way their fingers were intertwined over their unborn child, and silently wondered what had happened. Not much shook the pirate to the core, but the look in his eyes told the prince that whatever it was, had nearly thrown Killian off his foundation. The three of them made their way back into town. Once they arrived, Killian and Emma took their usual booth at Granny's to wait for the others. Once Henry and Regina arrived, Killian stood and enveloped the boy in a tight embrace. Confusion and concern danced across his face, and when Killian brushed off his questions Henry sought David's eyes. The older man shrugged, then turned to his wife to explain what he'd seen.

Throughout the course of the evening, Killian scarcely let Emma or Henry out of his sight. As they explained their run in with the stranger, without divulging any details that might explain his behavior, David began to understand the gist of their encounter. He knew that Killian would come to him whenever he was prepared to talk, and so he and Mary Margaret decided not to pry. They trusted their son-in-law to protect their daughter and grandson -soon to be grandchildren- at all costs, and they knew him well enough to know that he would not withhold specific information that could risk the people of Storybrooke. His hesitance was in an inability to relive what had happened, and he knew David would always be there as a friend when he was ready.


	4. Prince Charles

Prince Charles

Killian Jones found himself sitting alone on the pier where his ship was once docked, twisting his hook between his fingers idly as his mind wandered. Emma and Snow were out for a girl's day with Red, and Henry was spending the day with Regina, Robin and Roland. That left Killian on his own with his thoughts, which kept running over the past two weeks since he and Emma had returned from the past.

A tender smile crossed his lips as his mind conjured images of their first kiss since returning from Neverland. Emma had finally opened her heart to him, had finally let down the walls she'd used to keep him at arm's length for so long. That kiss had truly changed everything between them; in the two weeks following, they had become inseparable (aside from mother-daughter outings, of course). Killian knew that Emma was the other half of his heart, and that Henry was quickly becoming like a son to him, but the pirate certainly knew better than rushing Emma into anything when it came to love. Accepting her feelings was far different from _admitting_ them, but so long as he had her by his side, he would wait as long as she needed him to.

An inkling of doubt sprung up in the midst of his musings. They hadn't told the Charmings right away, not wanting to steal the joy of the new little royal – _Bae_ , as Killian had dubbed him. When David had walked in on them kissing rather passionately in the sheriff station the evening prior, the prince had looked shocked and a little angry. A perfectly-timed call from Snow was all that saved him from David's wrath. They hadn't had the opportunity to discuss their relationship with her parents after that.

Killian sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair and then scratched nervously behind his ear. Despite everything they'd been through, Killian was anything but certain of David's and Snow's feelings regarding his relationship with their daughter. Before the showdown with Zelena, they'd made it clear that they didn't trust him. Lack of approval from them would not only be incredibly damaging to his budding romance, but also to his friendship with David.

A shadow crossed behind Killian, and he looked up to see that David had found him as if conjured by his thoughts. The blonde man didn't look up at him at first, instead staring out over the glassy water. "I had a feeling I'd find you out here. But I'd expect you to be on your ship. Where is the Jolly Roger?" he asked, his voice low. "I'd assumed you had it cloaked again somehow, but that's not it. It's gone."

Killian's gaze dropped to his hook. He was silent for a moment, and sighed. "When I received the message to find Emma and restore her memory, I needed a way to get to this realm to find her. I escaped the reach of the curse, and I…I bartered the ship for a magic bean to open a portal to get to New York."

Killian refused to look up despite the fact that he could feel David's eyes boring into him. "I seem to recall a pirate who insisted that he hadn't changed and left the Enchanted Forest, alone, in search of the ship that had been his home for over three hundred years," David pointed out.

David received a nostalgic smile in response, but the pirate still didn't look up. "Aye, but I learned that going back to my life before I met your daughter was impossible. The Jolly Roger had become just a ship…I'd lost my home when she left Storybrooke, and that message gave me hope of finding her once more."

"Do you truly mean that?"

Finally, Killian met David's eyes, pouring every ounce of sincerity into his gaze. "Aye. Your daughter taught me how to let go of the darkness that losing my brother and Milah placed in my heart. She gave me a renewed purpose after three hundred years seeking vengeance. I owe her more than I can ever hope to repay. I will _never_ deserve her, but I will go to the end of the world or time for her," he murmured, remembering the conversation he'd had with the past version of his friend. He silently prayed that David remembered as well.

"Emma is my little girl," David stated after a long silence. Killian raised an eyebrow at him at his choice of words. The prince rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Jones. I will never think anyone deserves her. But I also remember a conversation with a young Prince Charles searching for his princess. You have followed my daughter across realms, and across time, to save her. I have watched you grow from Captain Hook to Killian Jones…from villain to hero. You will have to work to prove every day why you are worthy of her, but yes, Killian…you have my approval."

Killian ducked his head in embarrassment over the praise, but returned his gaze to David's. "Thank you, your Highness," he murmured softly. David nodded solemnly, accepting the display of respect. After a moment, his serious façade broke, and he bumped his friend's shoulder.

"Don't ever call me that again, Killian."

The pirate shook his head with a grin. "Sorry, mate, but there will be one more occasion for me to use that title."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, the day that I ask for your permission to marry her." With that, Killian pulled out his flask and offered it to David. With a sigh and a wry smile, the prince accepted and took a long swig.

He waited for Killian to take a drink to respond. "You do realize that the one you have to win over is Snow, right?" The pirate choked, and David chuckled heartily, clapping him on the back.


	5. The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill from Tumblr, about Hook getting jealous.

"Oh, come _on_ , Emma, we need a night out! Henry is with Regina, David's on duty at the station, and you and I have both had crappy days. So let's get a few drinks with our guys and just _relax_ ," Red begged, tugging Emma's hand to keep her from walking away.

The blonde sighed, trying to force down the grin fighting to surface, and gave her friend a mock-annoyed look. "I just want to curl up with a nice book-"

"Oh please, I can see right through you. You need a couple shots just as much as I do. Go get Hook and meet us at the Rabbit Hole in an hour."

Emma smiled and gave in with a nod. The werewolf squealed, and practically trotted off to find her doctor. Emma slid into her yellow bug, and made her way to the new ranch-style home that she and Henry had just moved into. She knew her pirate would be waiting for her; while he kept his room at the Inn, most of his time was spent with her and her son. When she pulled into the driveway, she took a moment to admire the ocean. A dark-clothed figure on the beach caught her eye, and she shifted her admiration to him. In the three months since their adventure in the past, Emma had been able to convince Killian to lose the Fairytale Land getup in exchange for a more Storybrooke-appropriate outfit of dark jeans, a dark collared shirt, and a black leather jacket. While it took him time to adjust to the jeans, he came to appreciate the concept of wearing different outfits every day. Emma loved how he looked in jeans and a leather jacket that didn't reach his knees.

"Anything exciting out there, pirate?" she called, stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking out onto the beach towards him. Killian turned, surprised by her presence, and grinned affectionately.

"Not until you arrived, milady." As soon as she was within reach, Killian reached forward to gently grip the back of her neck and pull her in for a sweet kiss. Emma leaned into him, gripping the lapel of his jacket and tilting her head to deepen the embrace. She knew that she would never grow tired of this; he was her home, and she couldn't be more grateful that he'd been so patient with her while she figured that out for herself.

"Ruby wants us to go out with her and Whale tonight to the Rabbit Hole…what do you think?"

"I am happy as long as you are beside me, love. When do we leave?"

"I'm going to change, and then we can go."

CSCSCSCSCS

"Emma!" Ruby called as soon as she and Killian entered the bar. The couple made their way over to the werewolf and the doctor, settling immediately into comfortable conversation while they waited for their drinks. Ruby had ordered a round of shots before Emma and Killian arrived, which arrived first.

Once they felt a decent buzz, Red grabbed Emma's hand and tugged her towards the dance floor. Emma shrugged at Killian, who smiled and shook his head affectionately. The girls began swaying with the music, Emma feeling more relaxed and loose than she had in a long time. Ruby was right: she really did need this night out. Eventually, she would get Killian out on the dance floor, but for now she would just enjoy the time with her friend.

The werewolf laughed and encouraged Emma to take a shot when a waitress brought around a tray full. The two friends toasted and downed the shots before continuing to dance with the thumping music.

A hand snaked around her waist, and for a moment Emma thought it was Killian. The look on Ruby's face, combined with the realization that it was a _left_ hand snaking around her waist, told her otherwise. The blonde spun around and stepped away from the stranger. "Sorry, buddy, but I'm not interested in dancing with anyone but her."

"Aw, no one says no to Gaston," the dark-haired man crooned. He gripped Emma's wrist with his other hand, holding it to his chest. The Savior rolled her eyes, and tried to pull herself free from his grasp.

"I'm not kidding, _Gaston_. If I wanted to dance with someone, I'd gladly dance with my _boyfriend._ I need you to back up."

"Oh, come on, if your boyfriend's here, who is he? Where is he?" he slurred, still not letting go of her waist. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked up when she saw the pirate in question approach them. Gaston leaned in again, until a silver hook nestled over his shoulder. His drunken attempt to brush off the appendage was almost comical, but Killian turned him around. "Oh, please, you're not scary anymore, Hook. Everyone knows you went soft."

Should anyone ask, Emma would deny it until the day she died, but the dark, vicious look in his eye was turning her on. Only she knew that it was strictly for show, but she certainly wasn't telling that to the moron between them.

"That's _Captain_ to you. And I believe the lady said _no._ " He released Gaston's shoulder, and raised the point of his hook to under the man's chin. "Do I need to help you understand what it means when a lady tells you no?" The dangerous timbre of his voice had Emma's insides fluttering. No way she was _ever_ letting him know that this protectiveness made her want to shove him up against a wall and have her way with him. "I may have changed, but don't mistake my honorable nature for weakness. I will do what I must to defend a lady's honor."

Gaston stuttered, terror growing on his face, and tried to duck away from the pirate.

"Ah, ah…I do believe you're forgetting something, _mate_." He gestured towards Emma with his eyes expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry, I won't bother you again!" With that, the man stumbled away, glancing over his shoulder several times as if to make sure Killian wasn't following him. Emma crossed her arms over her chest. Hook turned back and met her gaze, and Emma forced herself to appear annoyed.

"Really, Killian? What ever happened to 'the only one who saves me is me'? What was that all about?" She hoped her voice was much steadier than it sounded to her own ears.

"Every so often, you need to allow me a dashing rescue, love." He stepped closer to her, his eyes dark with desire.

"Kind of like when you punched yourself for getting too handsy?" she teased, her smirk telling him that he was forgiven. Killian slipped his hand around her waist and tugged her flush against him, reveling in the way she gasped when their hips ground together. Her hands pressed lightly against his chest, and her fingers gripped at the fabric of his shirt.

"Um…I'm sorry, _what_ now?" Ruby questioned, confusion written on her face. Emma laughed, dropping her head onto his shoulder. She could feel the smile on Killian's face when he kissed her hair. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as they turned together to return to their table, Emma grabbing Ruby's hand who then tugged Whale as well. Emma and Killian regaled them with their adventures in the past, and their friends were particularly amused by the tale of the past version of Hook.

They stayed and chatted and had a few more drinks, opting not to dance again. Once the two couples decided they'd had enough, they parted ways, both opting to walk rather than drive after their evening. Emma slipped her hand into Killian's, leaning into his arm as they walked. He leaned down to place a tender kiss on her forehead, and found himself grateful that her home was relatively close. The excitement of the evening left him needing to touch her, to reassure himself that she was his, just as he was hers.

"So, dashing rescue, hmm?" Emma murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Killian raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. His body was humming for her, and as they approached her vessel, he decided that they wouldn't be making it inside quite yet. "Don't make a habit of it."

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he turned her easily to lean her back against her hood. "I make no promises, princess." He cut off any response by stealing her breath in a heated, searing kiss. Emma sighed into him, melting in his arms and clinging to his jacket in an attempt to keep herself upright. Killian wrapped his left arm around her waist and slid her further up the hood so that she could lay back against the cool metal. One leg hitched up, her heel planting against the hood and rotating to cradle his pelvis firmly against her own. The new position had both of them gasping for air, Emma's head resting back against the hood and Killian against her neck. The pirate lifted his head, a soft chuckle leaving him as more of a breath than anything, and met her dark, lust-filled gaze. They certainly would not be making it inside straight away…


	6. Approval

Killian raised his hand to knock, and found himself overwhelmed by his nerves. Talking to David hadn't been nearly as terrifying. Granted, he and David had formed a friendship over the time since he'd saved the Prince's life. Snow White, on the other hand, had realistically only been subjected to jokes and their rift following the second curse being broken. They had not truly had any time to bond. "Get it together, Jones…" he muttered to himself.

Before he could actually rap his knuckles against the door, it opened to reveal his friend. "Hook!" David looked confused. "Everything okay? Isn't Emma at the station?"

"Aye, of course mate. I was actually hoping to speak with your lovely wife?" A look of pleased understanding crossed the prince's face, and Killian felt himself flush. David gestured for Killian to follow as he entered the apartment, and found his wife holding their brand new baby boy in the living room.

"You are going to go get some fresh air, and I am going to have some bonding time with my son," David murmured, smiling pointedly. Snow glanced at Killian, and the terrified look in his eyes, and grinned as well.

"Okay…we'll be back in a bit." She kissed her husband as he took Neal, and then turned to the pirate.

Killian offered his arm to her, and she took it with a tender smile. As she gazed at him, some of the fear faded from his eyes. "Shall we, Your Highness?"

Snow quirked an eyebrow at Charming, who winked at her. "We shall, thank you." The first few moments of their stroll through town were silent, with Killian scrambling to find the right words. "You can relax, Killian. I can't let you stress out like you are doing anymore. I know why you want to talk."

The pirate looked down at her, surprised. "Well, if there's one thing you Charmings are all good at, it would be cutting to the chase." He chuckled lightly. "First and foremost, I would like to apologize. For my past behavior towards you, and for not coming to you before now to mend things."

"You aren't the same man that I first met, Killian. Not by a long shot. I can't hold Hook's behavior against you, when you've done so much to prove that you aren't him anymore. But thank you."

He nodded with a kind smile. "You daughter has very nearly everything to do with my striving to become a better man." Snow failed to conceal her smile, so he continued hopefully. "She showed me that there was something to live for other than vengeance. She gave me hope to overcome my past, and a new home to fight to return to each day. Emma taught me a new kind of love, the kind that will do whatever it takes to give her everything she deserves in her life. Even if she never reciprocated."

"And now she does reciprocate it." By now, Snow was beaming with pride at the pirate. "You stood by her and overcame her walls in a way that no one else has ever been able to."

Another flush covered Killian's cheeks. When he spoke again, his voice was shy and timid like she'd never heard it before. "Aye. I…I would be honored to have your blessing to court her, your highness."

Snow stopped, and tugged his arm so that he would do the same. "Killian, you have more than earned the right to date Emma. I hope you know how much it means to David and me that you came to us…and that you have gone to such lengths to stand by her side. She needs someone who can prove that they won't abandon her, and that she deserves to be happy. I think following her through a time portal into unknown danger, and giving up the ship that you called _home_ for three hundred years have gone a long way to prove just that." She leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper: "As do the lengths you went to in order to rescue your princess from the queen's castle."

Killian smiled wryly, and drew Snow to continue their stroll. "You and I both know, your Highness, that your daughter does not need anyone to rescue her."

"Emma may have convinced herself of that, but she already has, and someday she _will_ need to be rescued again. I wouldn't approve of you courting my daughter if I didn't believe that you will be the one to save her no matter what."

"Aye," Killian murmured softly. "I would lay down my life for her without hesitation."

"Some day, she will understand and accept that. She has a lot to learn when it comes to letting people love her. We will get through to her, though. All of us, together." She and Killian smiled at each other, and made their way back to the apartment, continuing to chat as they walked.


	7. Outside of the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploration of a certain favorite Captain Swan scene of mine.

"It's so nice to meet you, Neal," Emma cooed at her baby brother, offering up her finger and smiling affectionately when his little fingers wrapped around it and held on tightly. Tears sprang to her eyes for a moment; her mind flashed back for a moment to a time when she thought she'd lost her family forever…first with the supposed death of her mother, and then when she and Killian were locked in the Dark One's vault.

_Killian._ She'd told him twice that home was a place that when you left it, you just missed it…and she found herself _missing_ his presence at her side in that moment. The smile gradually faded from her face, and she glanced over her shoulder. As she'd thought, as she'd _hoped_ , he had followed her after dealing with Marian, and was sitting at one of the tables outside. A sharp ache rushed through her at the sight of him sitting out there alone, because she could finally see that, just like she'd done to her mother for so long, she'd kept Killian at arm's length despite his unfailing devotion and presence in her life, and the fact that he'd stayed outside spoke volumes about how her actions effected him. She could finally see, looking back, that in moments like this he was always there, but kept himself separated from her family. She and her parents had never fully welcomed him into their special moments. It was time for that to change. Emma looked up to her father and smiled, gesturing towards the window with her head. "I'll be back, I need to have a word with Prince Charles."

The realization dawning on his face made her laugh, and the warm smile and encouraging nod that followed made her stomach flutter. She apparently wasn't the only one done holding Killian at arm's length. Her mother hummed in agreement, and Emma pushed herself out of the booth. The chill in the air hit her the second she opened the door to Granny's, and once again she felt a pang of guilt that he felt the need to stay outside.

Killian only glanced up at her when Emma cast a shadow across his line of vision. His eyes skittered away from her again when she sat next to him and turned her body so that she was leaning slightly towards him. She noticed the flask in his hand, and watched silently as he re-corked it and settled it on the table in front of him. "So, do you think Rumplestiltskin is right? I'm in the book now. He said everything besides our little adventure would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?" His smile eased some of the tension in her body, but he looked down away from her once more.

"He's right. Otherwise I'd remember that damn bar wench I kissed." He raised a knowing eyebrow at her, and she couldn't help but smile wryly at the memory his words conjured.

"How would that prove anything?"

"I know how you kiss." His smile was laced with innuendo, and the heat in his eyes made her heart race. In a moment, though, the intensity was gone. "I'd have gone after her." He sighed lightly "But I didn't, my life went on exactly the same as before."

"Yeah," Emma murmured. "Must've been the rum."

Killian's seriousness returned, and he held her gaze. "Everything's back to normal. You're a bloody hero, Swan." The pride and lack of surprise in his eyes threatened to unravel her. His faith in her had always been utterly unfailing. Emma was finally figuring out what to do with that.

"So are you." One thing Emma never thought she'd see from the man sitting before her: a bashful laugh. _Captain Hook. Bashful_. Then again, the hardened criminal that was Captain Hook had been fading before her eyes since he'd returned with the magic bean and offered up his ship to help her. "I wanted to thank you… _Killian_." The pirate's eyes snapped up to hers, and his head drew back in surprise. Emma waited, holding his piercing blue gaze until she was sure he understood her seriousness. "For going back for me in the first place in new york. If you hadn't-"

"It was the right thing to do." Again, Killian captivated her by his sincerity. He spoke as though his actions were the easiest he'd ever done, but a strange look in his eyes told her that there was much more to it than face value would suggest. Emma stared at him for a moment, trying and failing to figure out what he wasn't telling her.

"How did you do it?" The question was one he'd known was inevitable, and had seen coming since she'd sat down. It did not, however, make revealing his secret to her any easier or less daunting. He sighed, and dropped his chin to his chest for a moment in an attempt to gather his nerves. "How did you get to me?"

"Well the curse was coming, I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it." When he looked up at her again, there was a surprised look on her face. Where there once would have been skepticism, he only saw that she was a little impressed under her surprise.

"You outran a curse?

"I'm a hell of a captain." Killian put on his best mask of cockiness, desperately trying to downplay the gravity of his pending confession. Emma gave him a soft hum of laughter, and he couldn't help but smile affectionately. "Once I was outside the curse's purview, I knew that the walls were down, transport between worlds was possible again, all I needed was a magic bean."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, getting closer to the truth. "Those are not easy to come by."

Killian felt his heart pounding. As he spoke, he found himself unable to look her in the eyes. "They are if you have something of value to…trade." He hesitated as he spoke, his mind recalling the deal he'd made, his body trying to rebel against telling her out of fear of more rejection. When she'd confessed to him that she wanted to stop running when they were trapped in the Crocodile's vault, he'd allowed himself to hope that he was part of that realization. Understanding that her revelation had been based on her family, and not him, had threatened to bring his world down around him again. She'd overlooked him once again, and he didn't know if he could withstand such dismissal again.

"And what was that?" The easy smile on her face told him that she didn't quite grasp the seriousness of what he was about to tell her.

"Why the Jolly Roger of course." He smiled along with her, attempting to play along with her train of feeling.

Emma stared at him in stunned silence for a moment _._ "You traded your ship for me?"

Now that the light and easy façade had fallen, Killian grew serious as well and nodded once. "Aye." His throat grew tight, and his stomach clenched as he awaited her reaction. The woman before him simply stared at him, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face. A small inkling of hope began to stir in his chest that maybe, this time, she would allow herself to open up to him and truly accept him, but memories of the countless times she pushed him away out of fear overpowered that hope.

Without another word, Emma leaned towards him slowly. His fear kept him from automatically recognizing what was happening, so he began to reach up for her shoulder. Once his brain was able to register that her eyes were locked on his lips, that she was still leaning into him, he froze. It wasn't until she actually closed the distance between them, when her warm mouth presses gently against his, that he is jolted from his shock. His eyes clenched shut, and his hand reached up to cradle the back of her head, but he was afraid to move, to deepen the kiss like his heart so desperately wanted to. He couldn't move until he felt her fingers tangle in the hair at the back of his neck, encouraging him on. After that, the pair moved in sync, allowing themselves to become lost in the other's arms and kisses. Emma reached up to grip Killian's collar tightly, and drew back just enough to break the kiss. Fear shot through the pirate in that instant; fear that she had realized what they were doing and changed her mind, and fear that he'd been pushed away like he'd been when she did the same after their kiss in Neverland. He opened his eyes to search her face, and his fears were instantly extinguished. There was no mistaking the unbridled affection in her gaze. He'd never seen such a look directed at him, and it made him fall even deeper in love with her. He knew it would take her time to vocalize her feelings, but the look in her eyes confirmed what he'd known for so long… _love_ looked good on her, and it stole his breath away. Killian could barely manage to return her smile, pressing his forehead to hers and brushing his nose along hers tenderly before he drummed up the courage to be the one to lean in and kiss her firmly. He could feel his Swan smile against his lips, and Killian Jones felt whole for the first time since his brother had taken his last breath.

Even in all of her time with Neal, Emma had never felt so loved, so _adored_ as she did by the man in her arms. His kiss was overwhelming her, and the devotion she'd been ignoring for far too long left her feeling as though she was drowning. The truth of the matter was, she didn't want the feeling to ever go away. This man had proven to her time and time again that he would put her before himself, that he loved her unconditionally. It was time that she returned the favor. Emma knew, with that embrace, that if ever Killian found himself outside of another Charming family moment, it would only be because _she_ were outside of the moment _with_ him.


	8. It Didn't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written prior to CS being canonically established as TL. Prompt fill.

"I need your Sherriff out of the way, Captain. The manner in which I remove her from the equation is up to you."

Emma froze as she heard the man's voice. Her pirate's response spurred her back into action a moment later, creeping closer to the corner that separated her from Killian. "Enough games, Kahn. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I could easily take her out of the picture by killing her. But I would so much more enjoy knowing that I have destroyed her first. You see, I learned how to cast a sleeping curse. One that can only be broken by True Love's Kiss…which we all know your dear _Swan_ is incapable of. She'll be so devastated by her inability to save her poor pirate that she won't be able to stop me." Before Killian could respond, Emma felt a vine wrap around her wrist and yank her out from her 'hidden' spot. Blue eyes snapped to meet startled green, and he took a step towards her. Emma stumbled to a stop several yards away from both Killian and Shere Kahn. Her eyes darted between the two men until she felt the vine around her wrist shifting again, slithering around her arms and chest, and then upwards to wrap around her throat. "So what will it be, Hook?"

When Emma met his gaze, her heart plummeted to her stomach. The panic in his eyes told her exactly what he was going to do. "Don't you dare, Killian!" A vine covered her mouth, effectively silencing her. Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to shake her head. The movement triggered the grip around her throat, and she felt her air cut off.

"No! Don't harm her! Let her go, Kahn. I will do what you wish. Please," he begged, stepping up to Emma on shaky legs. He sagged in relief at the same that she did in her binding, pulling in deep breaths. His beloved looked up desperately at him, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. Killian gave her a tremulous smile, and brushed a tear away with her thumb. "Don't cry, love. _I have faith in you._ In us," he whispered so only she could hear him. He leaned in, and captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. "Bring me back."

Emma's tear-filled eyes followed him as he turned back to Kahn, and she struggled hard against the vines that just wouldn't budge. Terror filled the woman as her pirate stood toe to toe with the villain she only knew from The Jungle Book. As a tiger. She knew Killian had full faith in her, but she honestly didn't have the faith in herself. What if she wasn't enough to bring him out of the sleeping curse?

Acute, overwhelming pain interrupted her thoughts, radiating from her chest. Emma's breath faltered, and she looked up in time to see the love of her life collapse. "No!" she cried, a harsh sob wracking her body. The pain throbbed once, twice more, and then faded. "No…Killian!" Her struggles to free herself ended abruptly, and Emma felt herself falling forward and barely registered Kahn smoking out of the alleyway with a manic laugh. Her knees and palms stung as she caught herself on the concrete, and Emma scrambled to her pirate's side. "Killian… _God_ Killian, come back to me." She sent a silent prayer up as she leaned over him, hands fisted in his collar, and pressed her lips to his firmly.

Emma felt a burst of energy erupt outwards from where their lips met, and another sob had her pulling back to watch Killian's face with a relieved smile. Her hands caressed his brow and jaw affectionately. Seconds ticked away, and nothing else happened. Doubt and worry leaked into her conscience, and she placed a hand over his heart. "Don't do this to me, pirate… _come back to me_." When her words garnered no response, panic began to set in. "Killian," she breathed brokenly.

"I don't think it worked, love…might need to try again." The cocky grin on his lips was the only indication that Emma hadn't been hearing things, and her first instinct was to thump her hand against his chest. Killian's eyes snapped open with a startled laugh, and he grabbed her fist in his hand. "Easy there, Swan, I'm fresh back from the brink of death."

"Oh I'll _show you_ the brink of death if you ever even _think_ about pulling that little stunt ever again!" she growled, though she was unable to completely keep her relieved amusement at bay. Killian sat up at her tone, and wiped her fresh tears away.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't intend to frighten you further." He kissed her forehead affectionately. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about." She leaned into his hand, emotionally exhausted as the adrenaline left her body. "And I don't expect you to ever doubt us or yourself again, do you understand me?" He waited until she met his gaze to continue. "True Love is a rare gift, that we have found in one another. Don't ever squander that, princess."

Emma sighed heavily, finally allowing herself to show her overwhelming relief. Her hand reached up and yanked him forward by his collar. When Killian's lips crashed against hers, they were turned up in a smile, open and warm, and he immediately poured all of his love into her, stealing her breath with an aggressive swipe of his tongue along her own. She allowed herself to be lost in him for a moment, and the fact that the man in her arms was her _true love_. There was no denying it anymore. And that was perfectly fine with her.

"Let's go deal with Kahn, show him why he chose the wrong realm to mess with."


	9. Sneaking Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CHAPTER RATED M FOR SMUTTY CONTENT*

The first meeting they (the 'Nevengers' as Henry so _loved_ to call them) held after the 'adventure' to the past came not long after, when they started to notice that winter seemed to be creeping back in rather than making way for spring. Killian and Emma had just made their relationship public, and Snow couldn't stop sneaking glances at the two of them with a knowing little smirk. They were seated close together in a booth at Granny's, and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other for more than a few minutes.

Emma was ready to kill the pirate next to her. He had her trapped in her seat, and his fingers were tracing taunting circles along her inner thigh. She tried to nudge him away, but the bastard was incorrigible. Any time she tried to focus on her parents, or one of the others, she could feel his stare but when she looked back she could only see the profile of his barely-concealed triumphant smile.

Killian leaned towards Emma abruptly, finally meeting her gaze. "You know how to make it stop, Swan." With that, he winked at her seductively and slid out of the booth. He excused himself quietly and disappeared back into the Inn. Emma fumed in her seat, ignoring the knowing look of her mother. She turned her attention to David, who was talking about the need to toss salt as the cold and storms got worse.

She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to reign in her need for the man so patiently waiting for her, but she couldn't. With a half-glance her mother's way, Emma muttered that she was going to go to the bathroom and ducked out of the booth. She was barely through the door when Killian's hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her around the corner.

Emma giggled like a schoolgirl as he pushed her back against the wall, and then silenced her with a heated kiss. His hand found her hip and gripped tightly, keeping her anchored. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and she lost her ability to hold a coherent thought. She found herself unable to do anything but hold on, barely able to keep up as her head spun. Before long she had to drop her head back against the wall. Killian was undeterred, simply shifting his attention to her neck. Emma's fingers tangled in his hair, and she couldn't contain the breathy moan that had Killian smirking and nipping at her throat with his teeth.

"David, I'm sure they'll both be back out in a minute," Mary Margaret's voice insisted, cutting through the haze of her mind. Emma gasped and pulled her pirate's hair until he hissed and leaned back.

"Shh!" she insisted, looking around desperately for a place to hide. Without a word, she tugged Killian into the coat closet beside them, shutting the door as quietly as possible and finding herself pressed flush against Killian in the confined space.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "I wasn't the one incapable of keeping quiet, love," he breathed, his hot breath across hear ear and neck sending shivers through her body.

"Screw you, pirate," she muttered, trying to suppress her smile. Instead, he drew out another moan, which he covered with his hand as he rocked his hips against her. She wanted to smack the easy, confident grin off his face before he traced his lips along her earlobe, and she could feel his smile widen as her body trembled.

"I'd love to, darling, but it may be difficult in here, and your parents are about to walk by." He pulled back to stare into her eyes, his hand still cupped gently over her mouth. She heard two sets of footsteps walk by, and then stop, and turn back. Emma closed her eyes, afraid they would get caught. She felt Killian's hand slide from her lips, only to be replaced by his own mouth in a sweet, tender kiss. His hand cradled her face, and he didn't release her until the footsteps returned to the diner. "Remind me why we are hiding, love? They already know about us."

Emma giggled again, ducking her head out of the closet to make sure the coast was clear. "Because we are _supposed_ to be in that meeting, helping figure-oh!" Killian caught her off-guard when he yanked her back into the closet. She clung to his shoulders, finally able to respond in kind to his kisses. She nipped at his bottom lip, and pulled back with a victorious squeak when he growled at her. "Wait five minutes, tell them you…had to go to sharpen your hook or something." With one final glance out into the hallway, Emma left Killian dazed in the closet.

She couldn't keep the butterflies at bay when she heard the murmured "As you wish" drifting in her wake.

CSCSCSCSCS

The second meeting came after their first encounter with Elsa. Emma was seething that Killian had taken a stupid risk and confronted the Snow Queen alone, and therefore sat on the opposite side of the room from him. Midway through the debate over how to handle the new visitor, Emma couldn't handle being in the same room with him anymore, and pushed herself off the couch to leave the room. Killian glanced at her parents, and with an encouraging not from Snow, he followed her.

"Swan, wait." At first, Killian thought she was going to completely ignore him. "Wait!" His voice was a harsh whisper, and she spun abruptly to face him. Her finger jabbed angrily into his chest.

" _You_ didn't wait for _me_. So _why_ should I wait for _you_?!" she growled, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one followed them.

"I was trying to keep you safe!"

Emma scoffed, and turned to stalk further down the hall away and closer to his room. "And what is that supposed to matter if keeping me safe gets you killed? For _no reason_?! Killian, we are a _team_ now, damnit!"

"Swan-"

"We had no idea how pissed she would be or if she would take that anger out on the first person she saw, which was _you_ without _backup_!"

"Emma!"

"Had she been pissed at more than just Gold, then-"

Killian silenced her with a firm kiss. "Swan. I am sorry that I did not discuss my intentions with you first. But I will _never_ be sorry for keeping you, or anyone else in this town, safe. So you cannot expect anything else from me. I will come to you first."

For a long moment, Killian wasn't sure if Emma was going to hit him or kiss him. The rage in her eyes sincerely frightened him, and the unshed tears swimming in them made his heart ache. Just as his uncertainty became unbearable, Emma reached forward and kissed him firmly. His mind was taken back to their first kiss, in Neverland, and the intense passion behind it. This was much the same, and when she pulled back, he allowed her space to make the next move. She kept her forehead pressed to his and her hands around his collar, and their breaths mingled for a moment before she spoke.

"Don't make me sic my father on you, pirate."

The pirate in question gave a relieved, airy chuckle, and kissed her once more. "Wouldn't dream of it, love. Let's get back in there before he comes after me on his own, shall we?" Before they could even pull away, the door to their meeting room opened. The couple jumped apart like a couple of busted teenagers, and Emma ducked her head shyly at her mother before hurrying past her into the room. Snow looked up at Killian, who gave her a reassuring nod. As he passed her, the former bandit put a supportive hand on his arm and smiled.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The third time Killian and Emma snuck away from a meeting was the last time anyone came looking for them. The team had helped Elsa find her sister, and was working on figuring out a way to help get them back to their realm. Killian and Emma had been running on fumes for several days, both sleep wise and with time together, and it was driving them crazy. Once again they found themselves sitting in a booth side by side, both struggling to focus on the conversation. Emma's fingers were tracing patterns in his hip, and Killian's hook was gradually hiking her skirt higher and higher up her thighs. He smirked wickedly when his hook snagged in her pantyline and Emma jumped a little, her eyes fluttering shut. Her fingers dug into his leg, and he had to cough to cover a laugh. Feeling particularly brazen and too wired to care that her parents were sitting mere feet away, Killian traced his cold hook along her skin until he reached the heated folds at her center.

The pirate was caught off guard when her leg jerked, his quick reflexes the only thing preventing it from knocking into his brace. Snow yelped in surprise when said leg hit the table, and Killian felt the hot liquid of Emma's hot chocolate splash onto his lap. His yelp mimicked Snow's, and he jumped up out of the booth.

"Oh! Crap, Hook, I'm sorry!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up as well. "Come on, you need to clean this up before it ruins your clothes!" Before he could protest, she grabbed his hook and dragged him towards the back of the diner. "We'll be back in a minute! Carry on!"

Killian stared at the woman pulling him along by the appendage that had just been tucked between her legs. She didn't so much as glance at him until they reached the men's bathroom. With a firm yank, Emma opened the door and pushed him through it. Killian stumbled, and when he turned to give her a confused look, his breath stuttered in his chest. The _bloody vixen_ had pulled the door closed behind her, and held his gaze with lust-filled eyes as she twisted the lock into place. Never did he think such a gesture would be so…erotic. She held him captivated as she stepped towards him, moving into his personal space. The desire to reach out and pull her against him nearly overwhelmed him, but Emma held him captivated and rooted to the spot. She reached over his shoulder and pulled a couple of paper towels free from the dispenser, her eyes still not leaving his.

The pirate was so taken with her in that moment that he didn't understand what she was doing until he felt her fingers pressing firmly over the hot chocolate stain on his pants. Fire shot through his veins, centering on his growing erection, and his eyes clenched shut. "Swan," he moaned tightly. His breath hitched again when those fingers curved over the bulge in his pants, stroking up and down languidly.

"Yes, _Hook_?" she breathed, her voice low and husky. The paper towels were discarded in the trash, and Emma curved her fingers around the metal of his namesake. He stared at the suggestive way she played with it, and suddenly felt lightheaded. "Do you like what you see, pirate?"

Killian's only response was a growl before he covered her triumphant grin in a heated kiss. Teeth clashed and tongues warred for dominance, and Killian backed her into the wall, trapping her there with his hand and his hook on either side of her head. Emma gripped the hair at the base of his neck tightly, and the other anchored in his jacket. Her head fell back against the wall, breaths coming in sharp pants, and Killian took the opportunity to suck firmly on her collarbone. He smirked against her skin when his ministrations drew a breathy whimper, and he nipped the same spot with his teeth.

"Hook…" Blue eyes gazed up at her through dark lashes, a mischievous glint in them. She narrowed her own eyes at him, until she heard more than felt the sharp point tear through her underwear, leaving her bare to him under her skirt.

"Is that my name…or a _request_ , love?" he hummed against her throat, reveling in the soft cry she gave in response when he slid his hook between her folds once more. She started to rock against his brace, but he pinned her back with his hand. "Ah ah, love, don't forget, this is still a sharp weapon. You're just going to have to hold still and allow me to have my way with you."

Fingers wrapped around his arm right above his brace, and he stilled. "As much as I have dreamt of this, Killian, we're pressed for time considering my family is waiting for us, and I am not going to be the only one having fun right now."

Killian's heart swelled for the woman in his arms, but he obeyed her request. Her disappointed sigh at the loss of his touch, despite what she'd just told him, made him chuckle and kiss her briefly. "You underestimate how much I enjoy making you come apart, my Swan."

"I am not stopping you, Killian…I just want you right there with me." The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Killian possessed her with a heated kiss. His hand slid down to cup her ass, and she hopped up and allowed him to lift her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt hiking up around her waist and her arms coming around his neck. Killian used the wall to prop her up so that his hook could tug her shirt open. He rocked his hips into her, pressing his hot arousal against her bared center, and bit down through her bra on her breast at the same time, and she have an unreserved moan that set his blood on fire.

"God, Swan…I-"

The door banging open beside them startled the couple, and Emma yelped when she saw her father step into the bathroom. Killian deftly released her so that her feet were firmly on the ground, tugging the hem of her skirt down before David could see anything that would traumatize both father and daughter, and instinctively stepped forward to block her body from view. Emma raised an eyebrow at his actions, but found herself grateful a second later when David's eyes finally fell on them and she buried her face in the back of Killian's shoulder.

"Uh…we'll be…right out mate. She was just…helping get rid of the stain." The bright flush on his face was endearing to Emma, and she couldn't help but giggle in half-mortification. Killian sent a death glare over his shoulder, before a thought occurred to him. "H-uh…how did you get in here? The…the, erm…the door was locked."

The prince stared at the two, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, and couldn't speak. Emma shook her head with a roll of her eyes, and grabbed Killian's hand. "Oh, come _on_ Dad, you already knew about us. Need I remind you about taco day?" Charming's eyes snapped to hers, a blush heating his own face as Emma stepped around her pirate to kiss her father on the cheek and pull Killian along behind her, leaving him dumbfounded and a little scarred in their wake.


	10. Vengeance

Emma Swan smiled affectionately as she felt Killian's fingers toyed with the ring on her left hand. It was a habit he'd taken to in the two weeks since he'd asked her to marry him. "One of these days you're going to knock the stone out of it, Captain."

"Apologies, milady…I simply cannot believe my beautiful Swan has agreed to tether herself to me for the rest of our lives. I must remind myself from time to time."

Emma tugged him to a stop in front of an alleyway with a smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You could always get your reminders from a more… _responsive_ source." She brushed her lips against his tenderly, and giggled lightly when he responded with gusto. She allowed herself to be lost in him for a long moment, her body warming with each stroke of his tongue on hers. A soft hum vibrated in her throat, and Killian's blue eyes reflected the depth of the love they shared as he stared down at her.

"Ah, just the _couple_ I wanted to see. Miss Swan, Hook."

Emma dropped her forehead to Killian's shoulder for a moment, steeling her resolve. Regina had been cold towards her for weeks, ever since they'd brought Marian back. The pirate kept his warm hand on her back, silently supporting her as she turned to face Regina. "What can we do for you, Mayor?"

The witch took a step forward, and Emma immediately felt on edge. There was an edge to the woman's face that hadn't been there since before the second curse. Regina had gradually become colder and farther removed from the rest of the town since Robin and Marian had been reunited, but this was different. "You and your mother have continued to ruin my life…first with Daniel, then with Henry and my curse…and now with Robin. Time and again you have stolen those I love most from me, and now it is time for you to understand the feeling."

A shot of fear raced through Emma as the meaning behind Regina's word hit her. The Savior blindly reached behind her, fingers finding purchase on Killian's coat and pulling him behind her. Regina rolled her eyes, and flicked her wrist. Emma yelped as she was spun away from Killian and tossed into the wall behind her. Her pirate reached for his cutlass, stepping sideways in front of her. Once again, Regina flicked her wrist, and the sword flew from Killian's hand to clatter halfway down the alley. Blue eyes snapped up to meet the Evil Queen's, and his face abruptly contorted into a grimace. Regina smirked as his right leg gave out on him and he was left down on one knee glaring up at her.

"Stay the hell away from him, Regina!" Emma growled, pushing herself to her feet. "He warned me not to free Marian, he helped save Henry…he has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"He has _everything_ to do with this. Like I said, it is time for you to finally understand what it's like to live without your True Love." As she spoke, Regina stalked up to Killian, her gaze never leaving his, until he had to strain backwards. She smirked wickedly, turned her eyes to Emma's, and plunged her hand into Killian's chest.

"No!" Emma screamed, lunging forward in time to catch him after Regina pulled his heart free. The Savior quickly tucked her legs under her so that Killian could lay back against her, and snapped her gaze to the pulsing organ. "Please…Regina don't do this. I'm begging you…take mine instead! Don't take your hatred for me out on him!"

"Swan, love…look at me," Killian breathed, drawing her green eyes back down to him. He reached up and brushed away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Please don't let this make you angry. I l-love you," he gasped, his body arching and his hand reaching for her shoulder.

"Killian…Regina stop this! You've proven your point! What will Henry think of what you're doing?!" she insisted, gripping his hand and holding him tight against her chest. He abruptly collapsed back against her, gasping for breath. "Thank you, Regina."

"Don't you _dare_ bring Henry into this. _You_ are the reason that I have to fight every day to keep him in my life. _You_ had to come here and ruin my life… _again._ You destroyed my heart. My vengeance is destroying yours, and I am holding it right here in my hand." To prove her point, Regina lifted the heart to eye level and squeezed.

The sound of Killian's cry of agony cut through Emma, and she curled over him with a half-concealed sob. "Hey, hey…look at me. Killian, I love you, do you hear me? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She pressed her forehead to his and stroked his face with shaking hands.

Regina chuckled darkly as the heart in her fist turned to a fine dust, blowing away with the wind. The pirate fell still, the lines of pain on his face fading as his body went lax. Emma wrapped her arms around his body, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "No…nonono…not like this, Killian, please…"

"Emma?!" Her father's voice reached her ears as if through a fog. She struggled to focus on him, tears blurring her vision and shock making her dizzy. "Emma…is he-"

"He's gone…Killian's gone. R-Regina took him from me." David dropped to his knees beside his daughter, and wrapped his arms around her. His lips pressed to her hair, his heart breaking for his daughter and for the man he'd come to consider a friend.

"Emma! Emma, I need you to look at me, right now. Emma!"

The blonde felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her insistently. Emma tried to brush it off half-heartedly, but the grip just tightened. It took her a moment to realize that the grip wasn't her father's. "What?"

"Swan, it's time to wake up, love."

A jolt shook her body, and Emma lurched up into a pair of strong, warm arms. Slowly her mind was able to register that her surroundings had changed, and that the voice whispering soothing words into her ear was one she'd been sure she'd never get to hear again. "K-Killian?!" she sobbed, pushing him back away from her and searching his face.

"Aye, it's me, I'm here love. You're safe."

Emma took a moment to take in her surroundings: her bedroom in the new apartment she and Henry had found, before returning her gaze to the handsome pirate watching her with concern in his blue eyes. "Oh, my God, Killian…you're…you're…"

Unable to finish her sentence, Emma threw herself into his arms once more, placing her ear to his chest over his heart, her sobs nearly making it impossible for her to hear the beat. Her fingers tightened into the back of his coat, and Killian figured out the source of her angst. "I'm here…I'm safe. I'll not be leaving anytime soon, darling," he soothed. His hand traced slow circles along her spine, feeling her own racing heart through the tremors of her cries. "Just breathe," he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her hair. Killian took several deep, slow breaths. An affectionate smile tugged at his lips as her chest began to instinctively move in sync with his. "That's a good girl."

"It felt so _real_." A warm hand replaced her ear against his heart, and he pulled back slightly to look down at her. His beloved refused to meet his eyes, instead pressing her forehead to his shoulder. His hand shifted into her hair, massaging her scalp lightly. She hummed in response, and a soft chuckle rumbled in his chest.

"What did you see?" Emma didn't respond for a moment, instead pressing herself against him and inhaling his scent. He felt the slight tremble in her body, and used his hand to nudge her head back to meet his eyes. When she tilted her head back but kept her eyes closed, he caressed her jaw with his thumb and murmured "Emma?"

When she finally looked up at him, tears were shining in her green eyes. "You died in my arms. Regina…she was furious about Marian. Robin let her go, and she just couldn't get past it. She reverted back to the Evil Queen…she…she wanted me to suffer just like she had." She dropped her gaze to his chest, and stared at the hand she'd placed over his heart. "She crushed it right in front of me."

Killian hooked his finger under her chin and drew her gaze back to his. "My heart is still beating away, love. And Regina has come too far to fall that far again…have faith love."

"You believe she's really changed?"

He nodded confidently. "Aye. Don't forget that she broke the second curse with True Love's Kiss. A villain can't have a True Love, and Regina would not break Henry's heart." He held her gaze, and waited for her to nod her understanding before overwhelming her with a kiss.

CSCSCSCSCS

Emma took a deep breath to steel herself, looking through the window to Regina standing at the diner bar. When she finally mustered the courage to confront Regina, the queen tensed as soon as she saw the blonde.

"Miss Swan."

"Look, Regina…I know you hate me for what I did. I can't tell you how sorry I am and how awful I feel for everything…but whatever retaliation you have planned, take it out on me. Leave Killian out of it…please."

The mayor raised a confused eyebrow at her. "What does the pirate have to do with this?"

"He…he was with me in the past. He is my happy ending. But he warned me of the risks in saving her life…please just leave him out of this."

"Emma, I would expect you to have a higher view of me after everything that has happened. I am not the Evil Queen any longer, and I will not revert back to her. I have become rather fond of being on the side of the heroes." She glanced over Emma's shoulder, and couldn't hide the affectionate smile. "And while I still do not approve of your complete lack of care for consequences, I cannot hold on to my anger, because everything worked out in the end."

Emma spun, a look of surprise crossing her face when Robin entered the Diner, Roland darting around the Savior to wrap his arms around Regina. Robin nodded politely to Emma, and placed a tender kiss to the Mayor's lips. Emma turned back slowly, a relieved smile dawning on her face.

"I have been meaning to thank you, Miss Swan," Robin murmured, not taking his eyes from Regina. "While it was a bit rocky at first, having Marian back has been a wonderful gift. It has strengthened my relationship with Regina, and has given my son his mother back. She will always be a dear friend to me, but I accepted and moved on from her loss long ago, and found my second chance. I'll not be giving that up."

Regina turned her gaze to Emma, a small smile on her face. "I hope you learn from your mistakes, Emma. Next time there might not be such a favorable outcome. And as far as your pirate is concerned…beside the fact that I have given up my penchant for vengeance, Henry has become quite fond of Hook. Once upon a time I may have overlooked that fact, but not anymore."

Emma nodded her understanding, smiled hesitantly, and took her leave. She turned to head out to the street, and stopped short when she saw _her pirate_ standing in the doorway with a proud smile on his face.

"I told you to have faith, Swan."

Emma reached down and twined their fingers together with an affectionate grin. "And you were right. Now that we've cleared that up…let's go home." With one last glance over her shoulder, Emma shared another timid smile of acceptance with Regina. Oh how things have changed…


	11. Little Pirate

Emma felt Killian fall onto his back with an exhausted, contented sigh, and she smiled. His hand immediately began tracing random shapes along her arm, and Emma curled into his side. The movement triggered a sweet, tender ache throughout her body and she gave a sigh that matched his. The couple had been together for just over three months, and she found that once she gave in to her feelings for him, the Savior could not get enough of her pirate. He'd proven to her when he followed her through a time portal and later revealed what he'd done with his ship that he wouldn't abandon her.

"What's on your mind, love?" he asked her tenderly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Just thinking about the moment I decided to stop running from you, and where we are going from here." Emma looked up at Killian almost shyly through her lashes.

"And where, pray tell, would that be?"

"Where would you like for it to go, pirate?" she questioned as his fingers played with her hair. Killian was silent for a moment, and she could tell he was debating how much he wanted to tell her. "What is your hope for us?" she encouraged.

"I would marry you today if you would have me, Swan. I want everything. Your heart, your soul, your mind…" his breath stuttered as he steeled himself to continue. She could read the hesitation in his body language, the fear that he would spook her. She wanted him to finish his thought so that she could tell him that she was finally ready to give him all of herself. "I… _God_ , Emma, I want nothing more than to see you carrying my child." As he spoke, his hand pressed against her abdomen. Tears sprang to Emma's eyes at the raw emotion in his voice, and the steadiness in his touch. Without having to think twice, she knew her desires matched his.

"Killian…"

"I'm sorry if that frightens you, love, but it is the truth."

Emma pushed herself up to her elbows to look him in the eye, her state of undress going uncharacteristically unnoticed in light of the gravity of their conversation. Her eyes took in every inch of his face, a light curl gracing her lips, and her fingers soothed the lines of worry in his forehead. "No…it doesn't scare me anymore. I want all of it too. Though…I don't know that eloping is much of an option for us. We are going to have to do that part right, but I want to marry you too."

A tearful giggle escaped the princess at the awestruck look on his face at her words. Her fingers slid up to run adoringly through his hair until he rolled over her and stole her breath with elated kisses.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma watched understanding slowly dawn on her husband's handsome face, and felt tears fill her eyes at the joy that flooded his. With a triumphant shout, he wrapped his arm around her and lifted her off her feet as he spun her. Once he set her back down, Killian kissed her soundly. His hand cradled her head, forehead pressing against hers once he broke the kiss. Emma chuckled affectionately at his antics and cradled his jaw in her hand.

"I'm…I'm going to be a father…" he breathed. Wonder overtook the joy, and his attention dropped to her abdomen. Emma's eyes closed when his ringed fingers snaked beneath her shirt and splayed across her barely-there bump. "And now there truly is a little pirate in you, Swan." Blue eyes met green, and their fingers tangled over the growing product of their true love.

" _Jones_ ," she corrected lightly. "And yes, yes there is, Captain. You and Henry will have to teach this little pirate the fine art of swashbuckling."

At the mention of her son, Killian's eyes lit further. "Does the boy know yet?"

Emma shook her head. "I wanted you to be the first to know, and I knew you'd want to be there when I tell him. I figured we could tell the whole family together?" His eager nod made her stomach flip. "We can tell them at dinner tonight. For now, there's some celebrating that we need to do."

A quirked eyebrow sent hot flames of desire through her, and her pirate scooped her up in his arms without warning. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with everything she had. She couldn't wait to give this man a child, to watch him become the father she loved to see with Henry to his own little human. A little boy or girl with his dark hair and bright blue eyes. A sibling that Henry could love and spoil and torment.

The princess had found her true happy ending. Her own little (growing) family with a pirate who had worked so hard to prove to her that she was worthy of a true love that would never abandon her.

CSCSCSCSCS

"You did it, love."

Emma gragged in several deep breaths and allowed herself to fall back against the hospital bed. She felt Killian press his lips to her sweat-matted hair and then rest his forehead against hers. The love and utter adoration in his eyes when she looked up at him threatened to overwhelm her. A soft hum of bliss thrummed in her chest when he kissed her tenderly.

" _We_ did it," she insisted, her voice trembling. Killian raised her hand to his lips with a wry smile and shake of his head.

"Congratulations Emma, Killian. It's a perfectly healthy baby boy," Dr. Whale murmured, remiss to interrupt a tender moment but more than happy to do so for the sake of introducing the new parents to their infant.

"Thank you, Victor," Emma breathed, entranced by her blue-eyed son as he was placed carefully into her arms. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"You are bloody brilliant, Swan." The waver in her husband's voice stole Emma's attention, and she couldn't help her sob of joy. Killian was beaming at her. He peppered her face with kisses before staring down at his son.

"One of these days you will remember that I haven't been _Swan_ for a while now, _Hook_ ," she teased. "Would you like to hold him?"

The awe and rapture in his eyes was too much for Emma, and she felt herself falling even deeper in love with the pirate than she'd ever fathomed possible. Killian's gentle touch while holding the baby belied his past, and his sharp gaze greedily soaked up every inch as if he were afraid the moment would prove a dream. "Darling, I awaken each morning thankful for that fact. Nonetheless, you will always be _my beautiful Swan_ , the strong, independent, sharp woman who has just given me the greatest gift a man could ever dream of in life."

Finally, Killian took his eyes from his son and looked down at his tired wife once more, and leaned down for another kiss.

"Are you ready for some visitors?" Victor questioned softly. Emma chuckled and nodded, relaxing back against the bed and reveling in how _right_ it felt when Killian returned their son to her arms. Her parents and son were ushered into the room, all three of them beaming at the new parents.

"Guys, we would like for you to meet our son…Liam," Emma called, her eyes training on Killian as she made the decision she knew he would agree with. The tremulous smile confirmed her expectation, and the tender smile from her father further encouraged her.

"Oh, Emma, he's beautiful!" Snow cooed, leaning forward and fussing over the newborn. Emma beamed up at Killian, who was shaking David's hand enthusiastically. He winked affectionately at her, and then reached down to ruffle Henry's hair. Emma felt complete, blissful, and more loved than she could have ever dreamed…the lost girl finally had a family of her own.


	12. Fate of the Jolly Roger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before the darling ship was returned to her rightful captain.

The Fate of the Jolly Roger

"Do you know what became of your ship after you traded it for the bean?" Emma questioned softly one night as they lay peacefully in on another's arms. The pirate sighed lightly; she'd not questioned him regarding the Jolly Roger in the weeks following his initial revelation. He'd been wondering when it would come up.

"I would imagine she is still on the seas. The man I'd traded it to had coveted her for many years?"

"Who has her?" Emma sat up slightly, reading the strained tone of his voice easily despite her inability to see his face.

"Blackbeard," Killian responded. He tried and failed to keep his voice light. His mind flashed back to the day he'd given up his ship for the only thing in the world he held more precious.

CSCSCSCS

"Ah, hello, Captain. I'd wager you never expected to see me again."

Killian glowered at the pirate he'd thought dead, at his own hand no less. "Rumor suggests that you have one of the last magic beans."

Blackbeard grinned wickedly. "Perhaps, what of it?"

"I need it," Hook growled. Blackbeard stared at him for a moment with no reaction, and then chuckled. "You have some gumption, Hook, coming here after tossing me to the sharks. What in the _blazes_ makes you think I would give you the greatest treasure I own?"

Blue eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment as the Captain steeled himself for the loss he would soon face. "Because…I have a greater treasure to offer. One that I know you desire more than a magic bean."

The light that dawned in his enemy's eyes could almost be described as jubilant, were it not immediately accompanied by a sinister smirk. "So, the fearsome Captain Hook truly _has_ gone soft after all. I'd heard you were searching for the bean…that you'd abandoned your crew after almost a year pining for the likes of a wench. Must be a spectacular minx in your bedchamber to-"

Killian abruptly buried his hook into the table between them, his rage simmering just within his control. "Watch your tongue or lose it, Blackbeard. My reason is none of your concern. You have been _pining_ for my ship for years." He raised a challenging brow. "Do you want it or not?"

Blackbeard leaned back in his seat. "I hope your harlot is worth it, Jones, you will never sail as a pirate captain again, not if you give up the greatest ship in all the realms for a woman."

"She's not just a _woman_ ," Killian muttered. "Give me the bean, and the Jolly Roger is yours." He held out his hand expectantly, and gripped the bean tightly the instant it hit his hand. For a moment, his mind flashed to another time he'd been given a magic bean while in his world, and he realized that so much more was at stake in this instance. He'd loved Milah dearly, but Emma…Emma had entered his life and turned his world on its head. She made him want to be a better man, she gave a villain new purpose. She was his heart. He stood, Blackbeard following suit immediately. Killian lead the way to his ship wordlessly. _Not my ship any longer,_ he thought to himself with a wave of grief. "Here she is," he murmured once they reached the pier where the ship was moored. He cold feel the other man's triumph and glee, but the longer he stared at the Jolly Roger, the less it seemed like home. He would always miss his ship, but as Ariel had said, she was naught but a few planks of wood and some sails anymore. His true home needed him…needed him to save her, to help her remember so that she could in turn save her family.

"Pleasure doing business, Jones," Blackbeard drawled. Killian turned a serious look to him.

"Thank you, Thatch." He could tell the other man was taken aback by the use of his given name; he held Killian's gaze for a long moment. "Take care of her."

"Aye," Blackbeard replied, still off-guard from the change in his enemy's tone. Now that Killian had essentially given up his life as a pirate and the two men were no longer vying for the same reputation, the hostility was nearly gone. Blackbeard sensed the lack of fight in the other man, and allowed himself to feel respect for his personal sacrifice. He simply watched as Killian tossed the magic bean, opened a portal in the middle of the dock, and jumped through without a single backward glance.

CSCSCSCS

Emma settled her ear over Killian's heart and stroked his chest absently. "It sounds like there is quite a bit of history there."

She felt him nod. "Very dark history. He was part of…what happened in the missing year." She could feel his muscles tense, as if preparing himself for a fight. The blonde pushed herself up on her elbow and reached for his jaw. His eyes squeezed his eyes shut, but didn't resist when her fingers turned his head towards her.

"Killian," she whispered, her voice pleading with him to look at her. When he refused, her fingers skimmed tenderly through his hair. "Killian, _look at me_." Finally, his blue eyes peeked out from under dark lashes. "I told you that I don't care what happened then. You can tell me, it won't change anything. I know who you are, I know what you did to get back to me, and I know what you have done since then. I accept _every_ part of you, dark _and_ light. Tell me?"

He held her gaze silently for a long moment, and then sighed. Emma continued to stroke his face as he told her the story of his experiences in the missing year, listening and accepting as she'd promised. When he was done, she kissed him soundly, knowing that no words could assuage his anxiety. The only comfort she could offer him was her unwavering presence.

Much like she'd done before listening to his story, Emma laid back and pulled him towards her. Never one to deny her anything, Killian allowed her to guide his head down to lie on her chest so that he could hear and feel the steady thump of her heart. His arm slid around her waist, and he eventually nuzzled himself against her bare skin, tickling her with his stubble. Emma squealed, giggling and trying to push him away. Killian simply grinned at her, managing to catch both wrists in his hand and pinning them above her head. Her laughter turned into an appreciative whimper as he rolled his hips into hers, the friction of their bare skin throwing everything but _them_ out the window instantly.


	13. Pitch Black preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of a multichapter fic I'd been working on, incorporating Pitch from Rise of the Guardians.

"You need to do it now, Riley! They're closing in fast, we won't be able to hold them off much longer!"

The raven haired young woman in question looked up from her frantic work setting up a spell, and felt tears fill her eyes. The thought of leaving her family behind terrified her, but she knew that she would be leaving them and the rest of the magical world to a horrific fate if she did nothing. "I'm almost done…just need to…there!"

"Do it!" Her aunt Regina cried desperately. Riley allowed her gaze to sweep one last time over her family - her mother, her brothers, her grandparents, her aunt - and felt her stomach twist at the thought of all they'd lost already. Her father, her fiancé, her uncle and cousin. Too much. With that thought, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell. Warmth spread throughout her body as her magic radiated out from her heart towards the design of a compass on the floor. Immediately Riley felt her energy begin to fade.

The sound of a startled cry distracted her, and Riley was barely able to look up to see the crumpled form of her younger brother before her mom was screaming to her. "Don't stop! No matter what you see you have to do this! You are the only one who can pull the spell off to stop all of this from happening in the first place! We love you, duckling…GO!"

Tears spilled over her lashes as she nodded. With renewed determination, she focused all of her power on the spell. A portal opened in the center of the compass with a deafening roar. Riley only hesitated long enough to clasp a tattered leather cuff, her grandmothers which had been enchanted to cloak her powers, in place before stepping forward. She risked one last glance across the portal to her mother. Green eyes held blue, both brimming with tears, until the green eyes disappeared behind a pained grimace. "Mom!" Riley screamed. Instinctively she reached out as she heard her grandparents call their daughter's name, but the power of the portal dragged her in and the world fell away.

Just as abruptly as it had vanished beneath her feet, solid ground reappeared again. Up and down were still a mystery even when her body hit the unforgiving pavement of a street and she tumbled. The young woman halted her roll with her forearms, and groaned as she tried unsuccessfully to push herself at least into a sitting position. Her spinning mind barely registered the blaring of a car horn, and Riley was sure all of their hard work was going to be made futile before she'd even had a chance to try.

"I've gotcha!" a familiar voice shouted. Hands wrapped around her biceps and hauled her out of harms way. "Are you okay?!"

Riley kept a tight grip on his forearms while she fought to regain her equilibrium. The spell had left her weak, so even once the vertigo from her little trip wore off she was hesitant to relinquish her hold. Once she was sure her stomach wouldn't mutiny against any more movement, she looked timidly up into the kind eyes of her grandfather. Considerably younger grandfather than she had just left behind. "Y-yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you."

David lead her out of the middle of the street, waving off the poor unsuspecting driver she had just appeared in front of, and directed her towards his wife. "That was quite an entrance. We should get you cleaned up, and then we can talk."

Uneasiness settled into Riley's bones when she looked up into Snow White's piercing gaze. The young woman glanced down at her cuff several times to be sure it was still there. When her grandmother gasped at the cuts and scrapes starting to make themselves painfully known on her arms and face, Riley decided that it would be best to follow quietly. Allowing her grandmother to fuss had long since become second nature.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Panic flared through Riley, but she knew there was no point in retrying to scrape together a cover story. She'd never been a talented liar to begin with, and to do so in front of her family had always been even more difficult. The closer to the truth, the safer she would be. "Riley."

Snow eased right into gently caring for her once they got to Granny's diner. She eased the girl into a booth, paying close attention when she sighed in exhaustion and winced. "Hello Riley, my name is Mary Margaret, or Snow back home. This is my husband David. Where are you from?"

Flashes of the very same street and the very same diner twenty years in the future crossed her mind, bombarding her with too many memories of the pain she'd suffered over the last two months. Tears jumped to her eyes, burning as she fought to push them back. "That…that's a long story."

Snow gave her an understanding smile as she began dabbing a cut on Riley's temple with an alcohol-soaked cloth.

"Hey guys. She in here?" Riley used the sting of the alcohol to mask the pain of hearing her mom's voice and seeing her younger self enter the diner. The image of the last time she'd seen her crossed her mind unbidden. "I hear you had a rough landing."

Green eyes met blue, and the younger Jones fought to control her emotions. "Yeah, but thankfully…David?…pulled me out of the street before I became road kill."

Emma smiled kindly, though Riley could easily read the suspicion and distrust in her eyes and body language. "My name is Emma Jones, and I'm the sheriff here in Storybrooke. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Her parents were married, but her mom didn't appear pregnant yet. That helped narrow the time frame she'd dropped into to a several month span. "My name is Riley. I'm hear to help you defeat a new villain, but I'm not sure that you've met him yet…as weird as that may sound."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

And that was a brief snapshot of the start of my multichapter story! Please let me know what you guys think!


	14. Steel

"Swan, come celebrate. For I may not be the Savior, but I have just saved the day." Emma looked up from the table at Granny's where she'd been planning with Kristoff, Elsa and Anna, surprised and confused by Killian's entrance. She noticed the others perk up, and held out her hand cautiously.

"Hang on don't get your hopes up yet." Killian was pouring rum from his flask into two teacups, which seemed odd to her. Any celebratory drinks they'd shared in the past had been sharing his flask. "Okay, what exactly are we celebrating?"

"The portal to Arendelle, I have found it. So, bottom's up." He was saying things she could expect him to say, but there was no hint of playful flourish. His normally-expressive eyes were dull, making him seem arrogant. Where he would have been putting on a show for the others while seeking her approval with his eyes, there was only steel in his gaze as he watched her. They both downed the alcohol, Emma watching him closely.

"You…found a portal."

"Well I found Gold, and he told me where to locate one. A door in the ballroom of that lakeside mansion. Yes, it appears our Rumplestiltskin has turned over a new leaf." Worry that Killian had struck a deal with the Dark One seized her for a moment, and she wondered if that was why he was acting strange.

"Apparently dozens of leaves. Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Positive. The Crocodile truly has changed. He gave me a long-winded explanation about the portal, about how it brought the snow queen into this land…which I don't…recall…but the important thing is, it works. All they have to do is walk through it." Warning bells started going off inside of Emma…her superpower wasn't telling her that he was lying, but his behavior was starting to say otherwise. He was giving her too many useless details, and skimming over the rest of the story. The tone of his voice had become almost bored. The longer they talked, the more strange he seemed.

"Then we should go."

"Brilliant, you do that. I alas, bruised myself during the curse. Really need to get it seen to." He started to brush past her, but she stopped him. He has stood beside her no matter what…even before they really knew each other, he flirted with her and gave her sass while lying on the ground with broken ribs…he would not allow something as minor as bruising to stop him from being with her. Sure, he may shy away from 'hero moments', but something really wasn't right. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, willing him to open up to her.

"Hey, Killian, what's wrong? You are acting strange." For a split second, she could see a flicker of the affection she was so used to, the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly, before he shook his head, and that forced happiness she'd seen after their kiss in the mansion returned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." When he leaned forward, she met him halfway. The instant their lips touched, her suspicion was solidified. Even at his most hesitant, Killian could never hold back when they kissed. Their last several embraces had been…off…to say the least, but _nothing_ like this. There was just… _nothing._ No give, no take…no response to her whatsoever. When she pulled back and opened her eyes, Emma felt as though she were staring into the gaze of a stranger. "See you around… _love_."

Before the blonde could even contemplate the way he almost rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stepped away, or the way his usual term of affection sounded more like a sneer, Killian's step faltered and he took hold of her wrist. She watched in shock as his eyes dropped to his hand, clinging to her so tightly that he was shaking. His jaw clenched, his face revealing an internal battle for a beat, before he abruptly dropped her arm and rushed out. Emma stared after him with fear creeping into her heart at the knowledge that something was _seriously_ wrong with her pirate.

She turned after a moment to glance at her friends who were all staring at her in concern. The Savior took a deep breath. First things first, she had to get them to this portal (taking backup, of course, because if something is wrong with Killian, chances are there's some kind of catch). As soon as they were safely home, she would find out what was wrong with Killian, and deal with whoever thought it would be a good idea to hurt him.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma and Killian found themselves alone in the hallway of Granny's Inn, and Emma was terrified. She cradled Killian's heart in her hands, and could still hear her mother's reassuring instructions to return it safely to his chest. He'd entrusted her with the brightly pulsing organ, with his life, and she was _terrified_. What if she did it wrong? What if she hurt him? She glanced up at him, and saw nothing but trust and peace in his eyes. He searched her face for a moment before giving her his typical smirk.

"Just be gen-" Emma's heart clenched at the startled grunt that came from Killian as she shoved his heart abruptly back into place. He stumbled back a step, and she followed, her hand never leaving his chest as he breathed through it for a second. His eyes fluttered open, and an intense look settled over his face. The Savior scrambled to ease his anger.

"Sorry…I just thought if I did it quickly, it'd be like ripping off a-" Not anger. The way his lips crashed into hers, and his hand came up to cradle her head, and he backed her against the doorjamb, and his hips pinned hers as he kissed her…definitely not anger. Instead, he conveyed all of the things that she had been missing since Gold had taken his heart. The fact that his intensity had been his need for her coming back to him was thrilling…and the lack of fear attached to that realization was exhilarating.

Killian drew back after a moment. Not ready to be done kissing him, she pressed forward, but he wouldn't let her. They breathed each other in, foreheads pressed together. "I told you, Swan. I'm a survivor." They looked up into one another's eyes, and Emma was overwhelmed by the tenderness and adoration in his warm blue gaze. She bit her lip and returned his grin. She let her had fall back against the wall and soaked up the face of the man before her…a man completely and utterly _smitten_. She couldn't be more grateful for the fact that he _was_ a survivor…that no matter what he'd been through, it had brought him to her, and continued to bring him _back_ to her. She reached up and stroked his cheek again. Her heart melted when, instead of brushing her off as he'd done the last two times, he turned his had and pressed a tender, loving kiss to her palm.


End file.
